


Do You Still Remember

by The_Exile



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Cats, Community: 40fandoms, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Crono now has a purple cat and Magus doesn't any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Still Remember

"Don't waste your time. Alfador only likes me."

The small purple cat watched his owner leave once again, with barely more than a nod of acknowledgement and a few muttered words. He had looked very different from the last time Alfador had seen him, as a small child rather than a tall, well-muscled grown man, but it was not enough to fool a loyal, cunning cat. Not that his owner could have disguised himself to fool anyone who had even the slightest talent in sensing magic, something all cats could do. The purple-haired, white-skinned man had an almost blindingly bright magical aura, and not any of the kind that had been commonplace back when life was good and a cat could get some peace and quiet, with nothing else to do but follow his grumpy little human around.

The boy called Janus had been loyal, back then, in the days before he had been swallowed up in front of Alfador's eyes by a portal that stank of very wrong magic, not just different like his owner's, and had made him want to lick his fur clean of it. Now he kept calling himself Magus, and even when his cat followed him around, meowing and pouncing on the hem of his cloak and hissing at his enemies, the man didnt pay him any attention.

He hadnt even noticed when Alfador sneaked into the weird flying contraption that he used to disappear and reappear sometimes. Then, before he knew it, he had ended up in the house with twelve other cats and an oblivious old woman and sometimes a boy with a ridiculous spiked hairstyle who left lots of food for them all.

Living with other cats, none of whom were purple, had been an odd development but he soon got used to it. The others quickly accepted him when he taught them all about weird portals and flying, disappearing machines and fun ways to punish disloyal owners.


End file.
